We're Better Off As Freind With Benefits
by annielavr
Summary: I have loved you all my life, it has just taken me this long to find you Austin/Kaylie & Payson/Max


I burst out into laughter "Austin that tickles" I said slightly pushing him away.

"I bet it does" he said tickling my stomach and throwing me on the bed.

We just looked at each other in the eyes for a couple seconds then I turned my head.

"I got to go" I whispered looking back at him into his light green almost topaz eyes.

"Why" he wined pulling my arms back against the pillows holding me down.

"Austin" I pleaded in a playful wining tone.

"I'm going to tie you down here and never let you leave" he said giving me a kiss and laughing then removing his arms and getting off the bed.

I put my arm around his waist and he put his over my shoulder and we walked out his room inseparable as if we would never leave each other.

"I'll see you at the gym" I said turning around and swinging my other arm around so it was around his waist.

"And me" Max said stumbling out his room looking more hangover than ever.

Him and Payson but nobody knew how serious they were until now.

Austin laughed "I didn't think you'd ever wake up by how you were throwing up last night" he said looking at Max.  
>Max slightly laughed before looking like he was going to throw up.<p>

"Ok I'm going to go before he starts throwing up "I said making gagging noises.

I gave Austin a long kiss and included tongue but that wasn't enough for him as he went back for more.

"Mmmm" Austin said smiling giving me like 5 more pecks on the lips.

"If you don't want me to throw up this is definitely not the way to do it" Max commented pretending to throw up.

"Bye see you later and max feel better" I said leaving Austin's house.

Later At the Gym

The gym was empty except for the elite gymnasts the silver and gold medalists and the new guy who we had welcomed after winning the U.S.

"Hey Steven" I said walking over to the rings and waving.

He smiled then flipped off "Hey you still need help with your Marble flip in the end of your 3 ½ twist he asked very mannerly.

"Yeah I actually do" I said walking over to floor and grabbing his arm.

"Ok just spot me for the end ok" I told him as I ran into my cartwheel then flipped into my 1st flip then 2nd then into my 3rd and half then I pushed my body forward for my marble flip and I was on the ground once again.

"Ughhh" I moaned just staying on the ground Steven put his hand out but I didn't take it so he lied down with me.

"So what are you Italian" I randomly asked looking at him.

He put on a confused face then laughed "Ummm yeah what gave it away" he asked still laughing from randomness.

"You mean other than the Pauly D haircut and fake tan" I laughed feeling a little harsh afterwards.

He laughed "Ohhh and this is a real tan I was in the sun without sun block for like 2 hours" he told me sternly but playfully.

"I got a situation under here to" he said lifting his shirt and I treasured his abs for a second feeling butterfly's than I laughed with his joke.

We both looked at each other and smile his eyes were a hazel brownish gray and what could I say they were nice to look at, he was nice to look at.

"Kaylie" I heard than looked up to see Austin standing over me.

"Ohhh hey" I said and he put out his hand and I took it as he brought me up to my feet.

"What are you guys doing you look stupid" he said playfully laughing but I could tell something was up by his harsh tone.

"Well I was just showing Kaylie my situation" Steven laughed shoving Austin's arm a little.

I laughed a little than turning my face feeling a little flustered and I felt my cheeks getting red.

Austin walked away quickly obvious with anger I chased after him.

"What's wrong with you" I asked pulling his arm back.

"What wrong with me, so do you have feelings for this kid or something" he asked with a dead serious face on.

"No!" I said with a disgusted tone for him to even think that low of me.

"Well when you like someone or you're lying or you're nervous you get flustered and your cheeks turn red" he yelled with anger pulsing through him.

Austin was the jealous type and sometimes he took it too far and I guess he felt our distance like I did.

I stayed quiet feeling guilty and I felt my cheeks turning red.

"I don't like him ok" I yelled trying to make Austin understand all I wanted was him.

"You're lying" he said firmly ignoring the fact I was about to break down.

I felt tears falling and I wiped my eyes but they kept falling I quickly walked out the rock covering my face.

I wasn't crying only about Steven but because our relationship was slowly disintegrating and I was witnessing and feeling it all.


End file.
